


Clyde Logan x Reader (One Shots)

by MarieSackler



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Clyde Logan - Freeform, Clyde Logan x Plus Size Reader, Clyde Logan x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy, Happy, Logan Lucky - Freeform, Pagan, Sappy, Yule, loving, plus size reader, romantic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler
Summary: A collection of all my one-shots written originally for Tumblr with Clyde Logan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Clyde Logan x Reader (One Shots)

> Clyde Logan x Plus Size Fem Reader (Reader is from NE/Massachussetts)
> 
> WC: 926
> 
> TW: Paganism, Holiday Celebration Fluff
> 
> (Reader Request: Hi Marie! For the Yule blurbs, may I ask for a blurb of exchanging nature based gifts with Clyde? I think our country boy would be pretty creative with his gift. Hope you have a wonderful holiday season!!💜💜)

**Yule Log**

You light the last of your candles before stepping back to observe your work; the livingroom is fittingly decorated for Yule with gorgeous evergreen sprigs, pinecones, and holly. It was your favorite time of the year. Yule, the time to celebrate light's return and rejoice in God's rebirth and return of the Goddess in her mother form.

It is your first Yule in Danville, West Virginia. It had been a year since you had moved to the small, southern town from your home state of Massachusetts; to say it was a cultural shock would be an understatement. Lucky for you, a sweet bartender by the name of Clyde Logan softened the transition.

After a few nights of sitting, solo, in the back of his bar Duck Tape, he drew you into conversation. It was a mere week before you showed up on his doorstep asking for a date. It is a long-running joke with him that it was your 'Yankee' blood that made you so feisty and desirable.

It took you about three months before you spilled to Clyde that you were pagan. You hadn't gotten the impression that Clyde was overly religious, but you also knew that Danville was a conservative town, nothing at all like your hometown of Peabody. You knew that it couldn't possibly escape him that you were a bit different from all of your stones, candles, and tarot cards lying around.

You had covertly set up your altar space in your closet for privacy, but it had felt crummy to hide such a considerable part of who you were to the man that you were quickly falling head over heels for, so you told him. Clyde's reaction was everything you had hoped it would be; he grinned, drew you into his lap, and kissed your face joking about you snipping his hair in his sleep. This, of course, prompted you to cry into his shoulder as he gently hummed sweet words in your ear.

Clyde had only ever been accepting of all of you since you began dating. Kissing and tenderly squeezing your soft belly folds and hips, quiet praise murmured in your ear as you slept in his arms, and now he was accepting your spiritual beliefs. You thank the gods every day for this blessing.

This is the first Yule that you would be celebrating together. Clyde had picked up a sudden interest in the day's activities. You thoughtfully explained the spiritual elements of the celebration, the exchanging of gifts, the feast, mulled wine, as well as the sprucing of your altar; that now set proudly in the living room.

You were almost finished with Clyde's handmade gift. You had been working on it for weeks and applying the finishing touches. Yule was still a week away. The loud thud of a knock on the door spun you around. Clyde bustles into your place, exhaling loudly.

"It's cold enough to freeze the teats off a frog!" He exclaims, hitting the door shut with his boot. You smile and kiss his cold, aquiline nose that just so happens to be your favorite feature. Clyde smiles and shakes off his jacket before you see the box in his hand. Raising an eyebrow, you hang his coat as he wiggles out of the rest of his winter gear.

"What do you got in your hand there, Mr. Logan?" A mischievous smirk spreads over his face as he places the box on the table and pulls you to him.

"A present." Clyde brushes a soft kiss to your lips. "For my favorite girl." Clyde nuzzles into the curve of your neck, caressing kisses up along your jaw. You purr in response, sinking into his chest as he tightens his hug. Clyde carefully pulls away and waves you away. "Go, sit yer' pretty ass on the couch." A childlike giggle slips from your lips as you listen to his command.

Clyde leans down to kiss your forehead as he places the box in your lap. "Merry Yule, darlin'." He hums. You unexpectedly tear up as you watch him take a seat next to you. "Well, go ahead." He motions towards the box. "I made it myself." Taking a small breath to steady your approaching sob fest, you lift the box lid and pull out a delicate glass bulb full of herbs. You recognize all of them instantly. Tears slide down your face as you look at Clyde. He leans forward, his voice low and quiet.

"A witch's ball. I had Mellie get me set up on Google. It's for protection. I looked up all the herbs and got them over at the hippie store you like so much." You laugh and run your hand through his thick dark mane. Clyde puts up his finger and pulls a small piece of paper from his jeans.

"Chamomile, Star Anise to ward off negativity, Allspice, Cinnamon Sticks and rosemary they are all supposed to keep ya safe. I thought we could hang it up early on yer tree." You nod slowly, wiping the tears with the back of your hand. Clyde leans in and kisses you before pulling you into his lap. You cry out.

"I'm gonna crush you!" Clyde's furrows his brow and cups your face in his large hands.

"Stop it; ya know what I told ya about that. You're perfect." You bit your lip as Clyde drags your head to his; nose to nose, he clasps his hands securely behind you. "My goddess," he rustles as he sweeps yet another kiss to your mouth.


End file.
